The City Never Slept
by CameoRuby
Summary: The city was supposed to be the place of everything they ever wanted, needed or dreamed of, but one night it all goes wrong for Chuck and Blair. One Shot. M to be safe, nothing too bad though.


The city never slept. Throughout night and day, noises of life filled the air. And so when the elevator dinged, the sleeping occupants of the penthouse did not stir from their slumber. Not even when the visitors crept towards their hidden room. They passed a bedroom with glass walls – there was signs of life, but the room was dejected, alone and unused. No, who used to live there had exchanged it for a room down the hall, with solid walls disallowing any peeking in on those within.

Unfortunately, the room was far away from the elevator, and the chime of it's doors opening had been lost in the city's night noises.

The doorknob twisted slowly, and the door swung open smoothly, silently. But still, a part of the blankets flinched, instinctual senses sending an alarm.

Chuck Bass woke quietly. His eyes were closed, but the hair on the back of his neck stood to alert, forcing him to slowly open his eyes.

The visitors froze, hardly daring to breathe.

The man in the bed smiled slightly as his eyes met long, luscious brunette locks. Unlike the other times in his life, he did not have to think for a minute who it was. As though she knew he was thinking about her, his love made a sigh of contentment, and burrowed deeper into the blankets. Wanting to provide her with the warmth she sought on the cold night, Chuck pressed himself tight against her back, his arms tightening their hold around her. The goddess in his bed responded by turning her head slightly, even in sleep searching for affection. Chuckling softly, he pressed a kiss to her cheek and watched her smile contentedly with sparkling eyes.

But before her head returned to the pillow, there was a sudden silence. A silence that was very off putting. Chuck, eyes narrowed with suspicion, turned his head to look at the door-

"Bla-" His attempt at waking his love was muffled by the attack.

Just as he had turned his head, two black clad men had leapt forward, pulling him viciously off the bed and placing a soaked cloth against his mouth roughly. All he could do was struggle as Blair Waldorf woke with a start, the sudden disappearance of his arm sending her into confusion. Before she could gather her senses, three pairs of hands pulled her from the bed and into their unwanted embrace.

"Chuck!" She screamed, as she saw him struggling to get away from his captors, his eyes wild and black with anger. "What's going on? Let me go! Let me-"

In an attempt to stop her screaming, one of the men shoved material against her mouth. Outraged, she struggled and fought, but her womanly limbs were nothing against the taut muscles of their aggressors.

Just as the silent invasion of his territory had woken his natural instincts, the sight of his girl being forced out of the room woke a sense of desperation in him. He fought ruthlessly, with no care, and managed to dislodge the material from his mouth, even though it left a strange fogging smell in his sinuses.

"Blair!" He shouted, "Blair!"

Her eyes were scared, but with her resolute stubbornness, she reached out as the men dragged her out of the room, and latched onto the doorframe. Her manicured nails broke as she dug them into the wooden surface.

"What a bitch!" One of the men said gruffly from behind his mask, clutching where his nose would be. He had been on the receiving end of one of her well aimed kicks. "Let's get out of here!"

At this, both Blair and Chuck felt a spark of hope.

"What do you want?" Chuck demanded, ducking their attempts to muffle him again. "Please, I'll give you anything you want – money, property, anything! – just let her go."

The men exchanged looks, and at that moment, Chuck realised it wasn't their own wishes they were fulfilling, it was someone else's orders. Blair took their surprise to her advantage, and with one last reserve of energy, she pushed out of their grips and ran towards Chuck.

His heart swelled as he saw her make a break for freedom. When her trembling arms wrapped around his middle, he struggled viciously to embrace her.

"Fuck this."

Chuck looked up in time to see a fist swinging towards his face, and then as he was falling he saw the eyes of his Blair. She was screaming, but he couldn't hear. His arm reached out, an attempt to soothe her from what she saw, and her hand gripped it – but then, his vision began to cloud. He watched helplessly as she was dragged out of the room, leaving only a sharp pain in his arm where her nails had dug in as she attempted to stay with him.

_Blair…_

The room was beautiful. True style and class reflected in its heavy drapes over ornate windows, high carved ceiling, and sparkling wooden floors. The furniture within was just as lovely, especially the long table at which two figures sat at opposite ends.

One, a man, in his thirties or forties, sipping on ancient wine and chewing on five-star food. His eyes would sometimes glance up at the opposite figure, but would just bring a satisfied smirk to his lips, before he continued his meal. Opposite, a woman sat, clothed in a fine, ivory nightgown. Hardly fitting outfit for someone of such a high class, dining in such a lovely room with the most delicious food. Hardly fitting too, was the fire in her eyes as she stubbornly sat, perfectly poised, yet unmoving. There was no plate or food in front of her, just one lone glass filled a quarter way with water.

The sounds in the room consisted of the obnoxious chewing and clattering of plates. Blair Waldorf's lips curled at the sight of such a piggish man. After a few more moments, the silence was broken.

"Such a pity you had to get those bruises, I told them not to harm the woman in the bed… but you put up a fight, and so you got what you deserve, I suppose." A gleam of his teeth as he grinned.

Blair held her head higher. "I want to go home. Now."

The man's grin faded and he frowned. "Stop asking that. Can't you say anything else?"

"I want to go-"

"Yeah, yeah, good luck sweetheart." The man shook his head, and threw back a glass of wine down his throat. "I'm surprised our little Chuck didn't have higher security for his princess. As you can see," the man tilted his head towards the men guarding the doors, "I have the best."

"Chuck doesn't like having them in the apartment." Blair waved her hair proudly, like a lion. "I want to go home, now."

The man tilted his head. "Really, how funny. You know, you're quite beautiful, that proud look, that fire in your eyes, how I would very much like to have that."

Blair did not grant him an answer or a reaction, so he continued.

"I'm surprised Chuck hasn't found him yet, with all those private investigators. Doesn't one tail you everywhere you go?"

Blair glared. "He doesn't do that anymore. I taught him that lesson."

Jack smirked. "Oh, I'd very much like to be taught a lesson. In fact," he stood from his seat, "I bet I could do better than Chuck. I bet what I have, he couldn't even dream. Let me show you, my sweet Blair, let me hold you-"

A missile of spit flew across the table and splattered him in the face. It was an attempt to ward off his advances, but Blair realised just how bad that move had been. Anger spilling from him, he stalked towards her and then raised his arm-

"Sir,"

His arms came down and gripped the arms of the chair, forcing Blair back within the seat with a look of frozen fear on her face, eyes wide. Jack grit his teeth and looked up at the man who had spoken.

"What." He seethed.

"He's found the decoy."

Jack's interest renewed, "Who has he got with him?"

"Police, and private bodyguards." The man responded.

Jack breathed and released his iron grip on Blair's chair, stepping back and returning to his seat at the table. "He'll be here soon then…" He didn't spare a look towards Blair, "…Put her in the room…We'll need to draw him here…alone…"

The masked men had no problem prying the frozen girl from her chair and leading her numbly towards a bedroom down a long hall, surprised when even then she did not let a tear go.

A trick. A trap. A decoy.

Chuck whirled around in anger, hand grabbing his hair desperately. Where was she?

"All clear sir, there's no one here." A policeman told his superior, who turned to look at the young Mr Bass in the next room.

"Right," The superior responded, "We'll return to HQ then. We can't spend all night looking for this Miss Waldorf."

"Yes sir." The younger policeman noted, and began barking orders to other men on his way out.

The superior walked to the man who was pacing the room.

Chuck seethed, embarrassed and shamed by being tricked. He was nothing without Blair. He should have realised it was a trick. Without Blair, he couldn't trick or trap or think. He was useless. His eyes caught to police man as he paced.

"Right, well, where next – we should check out the-"

"Mr Bass." The policeman interrupted.

"Chuck," He corrected, "Just Chuck."

"Well, Chuck, I'm sorry, but we cannot spend forty eight hours looking for this Miss Waldorf. This city has bigger issues than that, and it needs us to keep control. I'm sorry. If she is still missing, file a missing persons report. Someone will get in touch."

"Fine, I'll fund it. Now, lets get over to-"

"No, Mr Bass. There will be no 'funding' for this. No more bribes. We're sorry for your loss, but we must do our jobs."

Chuck blanched. Loss? Loss? Blair was lost but she wasn't _lost!_

"Sir, may I remind you that you are actually trespassing at the moment. We encourage you to leave now, sir."

Numbly, Chuck nodded and left the house.

The beeps sent Chuck out of his numbness, later on that night. He checked the time as he stumbled towards the table his phone sat on. It was three a.m. Who would call him at this time of night? If it was Nate or Serena asking for a lift, they could walk home, for all he cared.

But as he glanced at the screen, it was an unidentified number. Was it, perhaps?

"Blair?" He demanded into the receiver.

There was silence on the other end, until a sound of impact on flesh sounded and heavy breathing followed.

"Say it." A familiar voice ordered.

"Jack." Chuck seethed, dropping his full, untouched glass of brandy onto the floor. "Where is she? What have you done?"

"Say it!" The man, Jack, ordered again.

There was a short moment before-

"…Chuck…"

Her sweet voice filled Chuck with life and purpose once more, and he gripped the phone with renewed strength.

"Blair, my love, where are you? Are you ok? Please, Blair, talk to me!"

"Chuck, don't come here! It's a trap, plea-"

There was a thump. "Well," Jack took over, "I suppose you want to come and save your damsel right? Prince Bass of Industries?"

"Shut up Jack you bastard! Where the hell are you!"

Chuck stumbled through the front door, shirt half done up, hair messed, breathing erratic from the crazy run through traffic the limo had been stuck in. He burst through the entry, eyes wide – angry and searching, worried and desperate.

"Where are you!" He shouted into the silence, seemingly empty house.

"Chuck, don't come-"

But before her voice could finish, Chuck had already began running. He ran up the stairs, taking two, three at a time. He met a dark hallway, with doors running along either side. Each one he opened to find an empty room filled him with more anger.

"Blair! Say something! Where are you!" He shouted, desperate to see her, to hold her.

There was a gasp of pain, and it was all Chuck needed. He burst through the last door and froze, on edge as he took in the scene in a split second.

There was a man holding Blair's hands behind her back, a hand around her throat.

"Blair." Chuck breathed, half in relief as he saw her eyes widen at his appearance.

And then, just as he was torn in two about what to do to save her, the man let her go and stepped back. Chuck ran forward, expecting a fight, but the man just stepped around them and left the room.

"Blair, oh Blair," Chuck pulled her into his arms, hugging her trembling form against his own.

"Chuck," She gasped, and pulled his shirt in an effort to become closer to another.

Suddenly, she pushed back, eyes wide as she stared at something behind him. Chuck, pulling her arms to his chest with a hand, turned around, pulling her closer so he could hide her body with his own. His eyes narrowed at Jack.

"What do you want?" He demanded, "I'll give you anything. Money, property, the empire, anything." He felt Blair stiffen. He hugged her closer. "Anything, not anyone." He whispered to her under his breath, and she clutched him.

Suddenly, he was aware of a dampness on his shirt, just where her head lay against him. His eyes narrowed, turning black with anger. If Blair was crying, it had been bad. She was strong. She wouldn't cry over nothing, especially in front of him.

"But," Jack interrupted his thoughts and his eyes swung back to him, "I want you, Chuck. I want to hurt you. And the only way to do it nowadays, is through this gorgeous Miss Blair Waldorf." He grinned, "And my plan is working so far, I see it on your face, in your eyes. The desperateness. The pain. The love," He mocked.

"The police have this place surrounded-" Chuck began, suddenly realised how true Jack was being, how scared Blair was, how fast his own heart was beating.

"Don't give me that, Bass!" Jack suddenly shouted, "We both know that isn't true – that you didn't call them – that you rushed here, blinded by anger, senseless." He waved the gun in his hand, which gleamed in the artificial light. Chuck couldn't help but follow the swinging madness with his eyes.

"Ah, I see I've got you there, Bass. The truth is hard to take, huh? It was the truth…I saw the fear flash in your eyes. But we're wasting a good moment. So, now," The gun steadied, "Who to shoot first?"

Blair let out a squeak of horror. Angry, Chuck pressed her closer, muffling her fear. He didn't want her to make a noise – didn't she know that one little noise could easily set her as his victim! How stupid of her!

"The girl is the clear answer. She would be excruciating for you to see die, even if it is a waste of such beauty…but to kill you first would be too kind for you…perhaps, two birds with one bullet?" His teeth gleamed as he grinned. "Yes, I think so. Ciao Chuck and Blair…Blair and Chuck."

And then, he latched the gun.

Chuck moved quickly. He turned back to Blair, sheer terror running through him; the most scared he had ever been in his life. Blair was making no noise, and he pulled her face back to look at him. She blinked, eyes watering, tears staining her face, mascara running. She seemed unable to move.

With a growl, he pulled her towards him, gathering her limbs to hide them behind his own, and then he pushed, forcing them both to the floor as the shot rang out.

And a dead weight hit the floor.

It was the longest of moments. In film, the moment would have been portrayed in slow motion, as each watcher leant forwards in their seats, eyes searching.

And in real life, reality mirrored film.

Eyes opening slowly, Charles Bass met the vision of Blair Waldorf, eyes shut, hair splayed, mouth slightly open in a silent scream.

There was chaos around them. Feet ran, people shouted, objects crashed, but it morphed into a foggy dim.

"Blair…" Chuck whispered, his breath fanning her hair away from her face. He gently reached up and caressed one out of the way, before leaving his hand to touch her cold face.

"Blair, love, wake up."

It was a dreadful moment when she did not respond. When the most horrible of thoughts wormed its way into his consciousness.

With a gasp of pent up emotions, Chuck felt water running down his face and wondered why it was raining.

"B-Blair, come on, it's not funny. Wake up." He felt a ripple of anger. "Look, this is no time for games, Blair Waldorf! Wake up right now! Now!"

"Sir," Someone spoke from so far away.

"Blair…please…wake up?" He entreated.

"Sir, I think-"

Chuck whipped around, eyes lethal. "She's fine!" He growled, and turned back to her.

"Someone call an ambulance!" He heard the man shout.

Chuck pulled her close and rested his head on her chest, "Come on Blair, come on, wake up."

And the he heard it. It was weak, and erratic, but it was there. Her heartbeat. And then, suddenly, the touch of some sort of deep liquid halted his thoughts. Reluctantly, he pulled his hand away from her back and held it up to look.

Dark and red.

"She's bleeding!" He heard the man shout again, and footsteps began to pound up the staircase.

Chuck's eyes widened, nostrils flaring. He carefully placed her down on his lap, and then shrugged off his jacket. He ripped it haphazardly and then folded it sloppily, before pressing it firmly against the injury.

"My Blair, what have they done?"

Chuck watched from the window as Serena and Blair laughed together, her eyes dancing even in such a horrible place as this. A pure white place. All the white hurt his eyes and made him feel ill, or perhaps was that the memories that came with it?

In his pocket, a pair of keys lay hidden. He fiddled with them, ensuring they were there. This venture had been in place for a few months now. Searching out the perfect place, waiting for the perfect time. For once, the city did not seem so full of prospects for Charles Bass. And this latest event sealed it's fate.

Suddenly, Blair looked sad. Immediately, Chuck stepped away from the window and strode towards the door.

"-I'm sure he'll be back soon, Blair. You know him, he hates this place. He was just getting some air, I'm sure-"

"Blair." Chuck breathed, but firmly. As her eyes turned up to meet his, he smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Better now that you're here, Chuck." She smiled sweetly at him, and held her arms out for him.

Serena stood as Chuck all but ran over to embrace Blair. "And this is where I leave." She announced, "When you get better, we'll go shopping."

And with that, she closed the door behind her, leaving Blair and Chuck in the hospital room.

"How are you really feeling?" He implored, stroking her hair worryingly.

"I'm fine-" At his look, she gave in. "It still hurts. A little bit. Just a tiny bit."

Chuck chuckled and pressed his lips to her forehead. "I love you, Blair."

"I love you too, Chucky." She giggled at his reproaching grimace.

Smiling, he gently swung himself up onto the bed and settled down beside her, holding her closely to him and burying his nose in her hair. Serena had obviously helped her shower because it smelt like her usual floral scent, a smell he loved as it was truly Blair.

"Can I go home soon?" She asked him, knowing that he worried the doctors every waking minute on her health, and every detail on how to care for the knife wound when they left the hospital.

"Yes," She felt his lips press into her hair and he snuggled closer, making her bite her lip to hide her amusement, "However, I've got a proposal for you."

"Chuck, you already proposed to me last year. The weddings already planned for next year, remember?"

"Of course, it was the best day of my life, however I'm sure the wedding will be much more _memorable.__"_ He kissed the ring on her finger and sent her a suggestive look.

Blair laughed. Yes, it was her Chuck, back with a vengeance. "Then what, pray tell, is the new proposal?"

Chuck became a bit nervous. He buried his face back in her hair and began to fiddle with the ring around her finger, twisting it around and then back into place.

"Chuck, darling, what is it?" She wanted to turn over, but the injury on her side stopped her from doing so, making her feel absolutely frustrated.

"I…Well, over the last few months I've been thinking about our marriage…and the Empire…And I've been looking at investing in some new property." He cleared his throat, and met her eyes unsurely.

"Oh?" Blair blinked, and he realised she had no idea what he was getting at.

"You love living in the city, in the apartment, don't you?" He asked, keeping carefully neutral.

Blair was confused. "Well, yes. I suppose. But, I would live anywhere as long as it was with you, Chuck."

Chuck blinked. And then, he grew a big smile, that was so unlike Chuck it surprised Blair. His eyes twinkled, and he almost embarrassingly nuzzled her hair once more.

"Blair, I want to be a father. I want to not have to worry about my kids when they go out, that they'll make the right choices, and not make the wrong ones like I have. And most of all, Blair, I want to make a family with you. I want _us_to make a family. I love you."

Blair's eyes widened and began to shimmer with unshed tears. She smiled weakly and opened her mouth to say something, but Chuck gently lay a finger against it.

"Blair, I bought us a house."

And then, she burst out in tears, happy tears, and threw her arms around him, ignoring the slight pain in her side as she did so.

"I love you Chuck!"

He smiled into her shoulder, eyes shimmering with his own happiness, "I love you too, my one and only."


End file.
